quest_of_bluefirefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 14
Episode 14 is the 3rd episode of season two, and the 14th episode in the series overall. It first premiered on July 1, 2017. It is officially named "A Poisonous Past!" WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! If you do not want this episode to be spoiled, then it is highly suggested you go away from this page. Plot(SPOILER ALERT) The episode begins with Bluefire telling the Sheriff he must live, a direct continuation of last episode's events. With the Sheriff feeling very near death, Bluefire asks Poison why he is attacking, and that they can still settle this peacefully. Poison disagrees, and is angry at Bluefire because his kingdom executed his father years prior. We are sent to years before the series began. The camera pauses over a small house in the woods. Poison, then 14, asks his father, Masquemetallique(pronounced maskmetallic) when they will go out to commit more crimes, and then he reveals they will go out tonight to murder his neighbors and rob the local bank. Toxic and Venom then appear, hyped about their latest stunts. With Masquemetallic telling the boys to get to bed early so they feel awake for tonight's fun and games, Venom then loving his panda, is ready. A few hours later, at night, Masquemetallique wakes the boys up with a megaphone. The boys, now ready to attack their neighbors, are asked what they dreamed of. Poison dreamt that he had an army of killers, Toxic dreamt about being a theif, Vinque dreamed about playing a game of murder, while Venom dreamt he was in Pandaland. The boys and their father, really annoyed at what Venom said, decided to just gear up for their heist, while Venom decided to get Kurotoshiro(his panda) ready for the heist too. While they went out, knowing that they wouldn't get in as they are, Masquemetallique decided to put on a disguise resembling an old lady, to be specific, Granny Bumble from the Flametopian Preschool Series, Granny Bumble's Adventures. After they were let inside the house, Masquemetallique reveals his true form and kills the couple afterwards. As soon as they finish, they rob the local bank, but once they run out with the money, the police ambush them. Masquemetallique throws a smoke bomb in an attempt to blind the police, but the police, using their light-up vision can see through the smoke, and arrest the 5 shortly after. It is revealed that the couple's butler called the cops. The judge, who was thinking of Masquemetallique's punishment, sentences him to an execution. The episode then cuts to the Flameflyer castle, on execution day. The crowd is waiting for Masquemetallique to be executed, and Poison is in back, trying to get in, but the guards won't let him. Masquemetallique threatens the executioner, but the executioner is undeterred. Masquemetallique then tells Poison to never stop fighting and continue his legacy, and Masquemetallique is then killed. We cut back to the present. Poison finishes his flashback, and he and Bluefire get ready for battle against each other. Characters *Bluefire *Sheriff *Poison *Masquemetallique *Toxic *Venom *Vinque *Judge *Cops *Executioner *Guards *Husband *Wife Cast David Solon as Bluefire, Sheriff, Masquemetallique, Toxic Judge, Cops, Executioner, Gaurd, Husband*some lines*, and Wife Noah Seskin as Poison AJ Gallucci as Venom Cameron Waycaster as Vinque Harry Proudlove as Husband (most lines) Trivia When Masquemetallique disguised as Granny Bumble, it was a reference to the LazyTown "We Are Number One" song, which during production was an extremely popular internet meme. The Judge's voice is similar to that of Mojo Jojo's from Cartoon Network's "The Powerpuff Girls"